1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a Registered Jack-45 (RJ-45) connector.
2. Description of Related Art
RJ-45 connectors are widely used in network communication. In use, an RJ-45 connector is engaged in an interface of a chassis of a computer or a server. The interface includes two light emitting diodes, used to indicate whether the network connection is working properly. However, in most cases, the interface is defined in a rear end of the chassis, thus light generated by the light emitting diodes is only seen from the back of the chassis, which is inconvenient.